Pokémon Art Academy
Pokémon Art Academy is a spin-off of the Pokémon series for the Nintendo 3DS. It teaches how to draw various Pokémon. It was released June 19, 2014 in Japan. Gameplay Much like the other 3DS Art Academy, [[Art Academy: Lessons for Everyone!|''Art Academy: Lessons for Everyone!]],'' This game will teach the player how to draw Pokémon on the 3DS touch screen. As the game using the touch screen mostly, there is no 3D. There are 40 lessons and 100 models to teach the player how to draw them. The player can export his drawings to Miiverse as well. The lessons are unlocked in tiers. At first, there are only 3 starter lessons but, drawing them unlocks the Novice Course. Passing the Novice Test unlocks the Apprentice Course and passing the Apprentice Test unlocks the Graduate Course. Passing the Graduate Test unlocks bonus lessons. Starter Lessons The simplest section with only 3 drawings and only one is needed to progress. Only pastels are used * Pikachu * Froakie * Piplup Novice Course Novice Lesson 1 This teaches how to draw portraits of Pokémon. The main drawing is Oshawott. The mini-lessons are * Tepig * Squirtle * Chespin Novice Lesson 2 This one teaches about drawing from an angle and line thickness. The main drawing is Fennekin with the mini-lessons being * Meowth * Mincinno * Torchic Novice Lesson 3 This one teaches about drawing with a different colored outline. The main drawing is Togepi with the mini-lessons being * Gengar * Pachirisu * Pichu Novice Lesson 4 This one teaches about using construction shapes. The main drawing is Inkay with the mini-lessons being * Bulbasaur * Charmander * Victini Novice Test combines the skills learned in the 4 above lessons. it also unlocks 3 templates for other use Apprentice Course Apprentice Lessons 1 This lesson teaches the basics of shading. The main lesson is Voltorb with the mini-lessons being * Chimchar * Pumpkaboo Apprentice Lessons 2 This lesson teaches the basics of the pencil and hatching. The main lesson is Fletchling. The mini-lessons are * Eevee * Snivy Apprentice Lessons 3 This lesson teaches the basics of paint and opacity. The main lesson is Jirachi. The mini-lessons are * Chandelure * Lugia Apprentice Test The apprentice test combines the above lessons of shading, hatching and paint techniques Graduate Course Graduate Lessons 1 This lesson teaches how to smudge with pastels. The main lesson is Vulpix. The mini-lesson is * Sylveon Graduate Lessons 2 This lesson teaches the other uses of the Outline Pen, like automatic shading. The main lesson is Lapras. The Mini-lesson is * Lucario Graduate Lessons 3 This lesson teaches further use of shading and lighting. The main lesson is Charizard. The mini-lesson is: * Mewtwo Graduate Test The Graduate Test combines the above lessons to use various shaders to improve the drawing. Bonus Lessons The final set of lessons combine all the skills the player has gathered to draw Mega Evolutions of Charizard, Lucario and Mewtwo DLC There are free distributed lessons of Pokémon. The first lesson is of Groudon while the second is of Kyogre. Reception Famitsu rated the game a 31(7,8,7,9) out of 40. In its first week, Pokemon Art Academy sold about 31,080 copies, being the best selling game of the week. This is pretty good considering the game was available free on 3DS bought in June. Trivia *This is the first 3DS game to direct incorporate Miiverse *This is also the first Art Academy spin-off Videos Category:2014 video games Category:Art Academy games Category:Pokémon games Category:Headstrong Games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo 3DS games